Aura academy
by ashketchumpika
Summary: Meet our heroes as they fight for justice.
1. Chapter 1

This isnt an normal world. The world is split into different regions like kanto, johto, hoenn, sinnoh, unova, rocket empire,magma land,aqua islands,galactic empire and plasma kingdom. The kanto, johto, hoenn, sinnoh and unova formed an alliance which led to formation of a majestic empire named kanto empire since kanto was the major super power. The head of the empire was Charles Goodshow who was unbeatable even though he was old. The military trained pupils in the aura academy. People have aura but only few when trained could use it as a power. The training enhances the aura level to a usable. It can also be done with forbidden techniques like the aura fruit which is ultra super rare. No one till now has tried to find it. The myth says it. Warriors who can use aura are classified into different levels according to energy rookie level to master level, the aura wielding capacity developed to level that the aura can be used to enhance weapon attacks, Thus people started training in both weapon mastery and aura.


	2. Chapter 2

Late morning, at the gates of aura academy, a raven haired guy was banging at the huge door shouting.

"**Hey let me in...I want to become a to get in the academy**."the raven haired guy shouted.

No one responded. So he climbed the wall which was 20ft high and unfortunately slipped and fell on the other. When he stood he faced an old man.

"Hey kid what's your name and why did you jump from the wall."asked the old man.

"My name is Ash and I wanted to take part in the selection test to get into the academy."the raven haired guy spoke.

"oh but that got over long ago. So try again next time."the old man spoke.

"Sir i am ready to do anything to get into the academy. Please help me with it."Ask spoke.

"Kid rules are meant to be followed. I can't help it."the old man spoke.

"Please please... I want to get into the academy."Ash spoke.

"oh then i'll tell you a secret kid...if you challenge and beat someone in the academy, you can get into the academy."the old man spoke.

"Oh sir are you from the academy?"Ash asked to which he got a nod as an answer.

"Then i challenge you to a battle."Ash spoke in a confident tone with a smile on his old man was shocked to hear it at first but he accepted the challenge.

* * *

><p>The challenge took place in an open field in the forest. Ash fought using the sword which he received from his ancestor but lost the challenge.<p>

"Sir please let me get into it.."Ash spoke while he was lying on the floor drenched in sweat.

"kid you don't have talent but your hardworking nature seems to make up things easily. Welcome to Aura academy."the old man spoke.

"Thank you sir"Ash thanked the old man.

"Take this letter with you for registration."the old man gave him the letter and vanished.

Ash took the letter and entered the academy.

* * *

><p>As the new term started there were lot of students gathered and were discussing with their friends group. It has been a month since academy's fresh year started, students made friends and grouped with them.<p>

The most popular group among them consisted popular guys like Gary oak(sword style),Drew(double sword style),Leaf(spear style),Brock(hammer style),Dawn and Serena(Archery),Misty(Axe),Tracy(spear style),Cilan(blades),May(Flexible sword) and Iris(Axe). They were the group of unbeatable power. People wanted to be with their group but they never recruited anyone. The fact was students had to form a team of 15 and above. The teams will be assigned a number.

Ash entered the place and everyone was starring at his unique sword.

"Hi guys"Ash greeted but everyone turned their faces and ignored him. Then a guy with purple hair came and introduced himself.

"Hey I am Paul. Its nice to meet you"the purple hair guy(double sword style).

"Likewise I am Ash"Ash introduced himself.

Gary had his eye on Ash's sword.

"Hey you, where did you get that sword?"Gary asked Ash. This created a scene since one of the popular guy spoke out.

"oh that's something i got from my family."Ash replied while rubbing his back of his head.

"Oh yeah but that doesn't need to be kept by a loser like it."Gary spoke.

"oh no sorry, It's mine and it will be mine."Ash spoke.

"Then i challenge you to a duel, if i win that sword is mine."Gary asked.

"No i don't since i won't "Ash spoke but suddenly defended himself from the attack.

There were clashes of sword which rung so loud that it could be heard for a could only defend. He never could get an opening.

Ash was pushed down on the floor. Gary stopped attacking suddenly since a teacher had come to the place.

"**What's going on** **here? **"a middle aged man shouted.(he seems to be a teacher)

"Master Harley we were having a duel."Gary spoke.

"You are not allowed to duel without the permission of a teacher. How could you forget it Gary?"Harley asked furiously.

"And you just because Master Goodshow recommended you, you can't go bossy around."Harley spoke out of rage.

"But master he was the one who attacked me first."Ash spoke.

"Oh now you speak against a master."Harley spoke with rage.

"But-"ash was about to speak but was interrupted.

"You are here by sent to the forbidden forest for a week in exile as a punishment. You are not supposed to speak against since you accepted the rules before joining."Harley spoke.

This punishment brought terror into everybody. People were shivering as they heard the name. Ash accepted it since he couldnt disobey the order of his master. Ash was escorted to the forest entrance. Ash entered the forest.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the academy,<p>

"Gary, see now a life is at threat because of your stupidity."Leaf was scolding Gary.

"Come on leaf i just wanted the sword."Gary spoke back.

"Gary i want you to apologize to him."Leaf spoke.

"ok leave me alone now."Gary spoke.


End file.
